Sarcedotiza Hanyou
by Angel-sango
Summary: Hanna é uma sacerdotiza diferente que observa e preucura seu irmão...Acompanhe Inu Yasha e sua turma ao encontro dela e de supresas....
1. Encontro de Irmãos

Legenda: -Fala..."Pensamentos"...(Comentários da Autora)  
  
Cap.5 Kagura X Inu-Yasha  
  
Os 8 (9 com Kirara) estavam andando em sua mesma rotina, Hanna parecia muito preocupada e distraída as vezes ficava para atrás absorvida pelos seus pensamentos  
  
K- o que foi Hanna?  
  
H- an?...ñ foi nada  
  
No castelo do narak  
  
Kagura estava no castelo de narak (em cima do telhado) pensando:  
  
"Aquela maldita garota hanyou conseguiu me ferir (olhando para a cicatriz no seu braço) a espada dela era tão estranha me lembrava à espada do Inu- Yasha ao mesmo tempo a do Sesho-maru".  
  
K- eu irei me vingar  
  
Nisso Narak manda Kagura ir atrás do grupo dando a ela os 3 fraguimentos que ela tinha roubado do vilarejo de Hanna  
  
N- vá Kagura e mate todos e me traga os fraguimentos, e leve isto agora que o grupo esta maior eles estão mais fortes  
  
K "essa é a minha chance" - sim Narak  
  
Kagura começa a procurar o grupo ate os achar  
  
K- Há Há Há Há  
  
I- Kagura!, O que faz aqui?  
  
K- Vim pegar os seus fraguimentos e matar todos de uma vez!  
  
H- devolva os fraguimentos que roubou do meu vilarejo  
  
K- vc quer isso? (abrindo a mão e mostrando os fraguimentos) então venha pegar  
  
H- "Maldita sem os fraguimentos eu..."  
  
I- KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!(Ferida do vento)  
  
Ocorreu uma grande explosão e ñ dava para ver nada quando a poeira abaixou revelou uma kagura sem ferimentos  
  
I- co...como escapou?  
  
Kago- Inu-Yasha a Kagura esta usando os 3 fraguimentos  
  
Kagu- Há Há Há Há, com esse fraguimentos irei acabar com vcs, Fuujin no Mai (Dança das lâminas de vento)  
  
Por pouko ñ atingia o grupo o golpe de kagura estava 3X(três vezes) mais forte!  
  
I "Droga" – Eu irei acabar com vc  
  
K- Então tente Inu-Yasha, Esfera de Energia( esse golpe fui eu que criei XD, digamos que ela ganhou isso com ajuda dos fraguimentos)  
  
Uma grande espera envolve o restante do grupo deixando so Inu-Yasha de fora da esfera, a esfera soltava vários raios dentro dela e ia se fechando  
  
K- Inu.......Yasha  
  
I- Sua maldita tire eles dai  
  
K lute comigo e terá seus amigos de volt, se me derrotar eles saíram de lá se perder vcs todos morreram aqui, Há Há Há Há  
  
I "Droga eu ñ tenho escolha" (olhando para a Kagura) – certo Kagura irei acabar com vc aqui e agora!  
  
K- então tente, Fuujin no Mai!!  
  
Inu-Yasha se protege usando a tessaiga, mas uma lamina corta seu ombro esquerdo. Ele vai usando a ferida do vento varias vezes, mas ñ surte efeito na Kagura.  
  
A luta estava bastante sangrenta Inu-Yasha estava cansado e ferido enquanto Kagura estava sem arranhões e com muita energia  
  
Logo Inu-Yasha percebe que Hanna estava fazendo algo com sua espada(a espada dela) enquanto os outros estavam desmaiados quase mortos, ela estava com sua espada em frente ao rosto com dois dedos na lamina dizendo algo.  
  
Quando parecia que kagura iria matar o Inu, a espada de Hanna brilha e ela corta a esfera quebrando ela.  
  
Kagura olha aquilo impressionada Kagu "Como ela conseguiu quebrar minha esfera?"  
  
Inu-Yasha aproveitou a chance para atacar Kagura, que caiu inconsciente no chão sedo levada pelos youkais de Narak  
  
I- Finalmente....(caindo no chão desacordado)  
  
H- Inu-Yasha  
  
Hanna vai ate ele e se alivia ele so esta inconsciente, mas vivo, ela olha os fraguimentos no chão e so pega colocando em seu quimono logo ela acorda todos e eles vão para o vilarejo de Kaede  
  
No vilarejo de Kaede  
  
Todos estavam descansado menos Kagome que estava insistindo para cuidar do inu  
  
H- Já disse Kagome vá descansar seus ferimentos ainda ñ sararam e deixe que eu e a senhora Kaede cuidamos dele  
  
K- Eu ñ pude ajudar me nada me deixe eu cuidar do Inu-Chan( ah se ele escuta-se isso XD)  
  
H- ninguém pode  
  
K- vc quebrou a esfera me deixe cuidar dele por favor  
  
H- esta bem  
  
K- obrigada  
  
Kae- Eu irei pegar ervas para cuidar dos ferimentos e já volto  
  
H e K- Ok  
  
H- kagome vc deve ter se perguntado "Como ela virou sacerdotisa" ñ foi?  
  
K- é mesmo como?  
  
H- Graças a isso (Tirando os fraguimentos do quimono) com esse fraguimentos tenho mais poder como sacerdotisa  
  
K- mas vc já é forte com sua espada  
  
H- Naquele tempo em que virei sacerdotisa eu ñ tinha a minha Tensaiga  
  
K- mas vc é uma Hanyou  
  
H- De começo foi difícil mas depois uma jovem que morava lá disse para ñ temer mais os meio-youkais pois foi salva por um parecido comigo...o nome da garota era Nazuna  
  
K- "Então foi a Nazuna"  
  
H- obrigado  
  
K- pelo que? o.o  
  
H- por tudo que tenho passado desde que encontrei vcs estou muito feliz agora que vivo perto do meu irmão  
  
K- tudo bem, que bom que esta feliz  
  
H- é melhor irmos dormi pq já esta tarde, quando a kaede chegar ela ira cuidar dos outros  
  
K- certo  
  
Continua...  
  
Aeeeeee finalmente tive chance de postar - esse cap ta bem legal né? Quero agradecer a Lari-chan por comentar( tudo bem ñ precisa pedir desculpas ) e comentem tb ok   
  
B-jos Angel-Sango o/ 


	2. Hanna X Kikyou

Legenda: -Fala..."Pensamentos"...(Comentários da Autora)  
  
Cap.2  
  
I -Irmã?  
  
H -sim Inu Yasha eu sou sua irmã  
  
M -Inu Yasha-Sama finalmente o senhor conheceu a Hanna  
  
I –Myouga sua pulga velha me diga logo quem é ela  
  
M -ok. A muito tempo antes de o senhor nascer o seu pai teve seu 1º filho com a senhorita Izayoi (nome da mãe do inu) esse filho nasceu como mulher...Uma hanyou essa mulher era Hanna ela era muito forte e muito mimada por seu pai  
  
Por um momento ao ouvir "mimada por seu pai" Inu Yasha sentiu um pouquinho de inveja, mas resolveu inguinorar.  
  
M –Depois que o senhor nasceu seu pai desapareceu e ela ficou ao procura de seu pai enquanto vc ficou aos cuidados da senhorita Izayoi  
  
H -isso mesmo Myouga, eu ñ encontrei nosso pai e soube que ele havia morrido depois de lutar com um grande youkai eu voltei depois de muito tempo, mas ñ encontrei vc nem nossa mãe...  
  
Ambos Inu Yasha e Hanna abaixaram a cabeça por um tempo afinal sua grande mãe tinha morrido...  
  
H -bom...(quebrando o silencio) eu voltei e soube que vc havia sido lacrado por uma sacerdotisa...Ñ acreditei e fui ver com meus próprios olhos...E era verdade... Então eu encontrei um vilarejo e comecei a morar lá e me tornei sacerdotisa.  
  
S -espere! Se vc é uma hanyou como conseguiu ser sacerdotisa?  
  
H -isso é uma looonga historia Shi –ah então depois vc conta pq eu estou morrendo de fome  
  
Todos -Nos tb  
  
Assim todos procuraram um vilarejo e descansaram  
  
I - "eu tenho uma irmã... que de quebra é uma sacerdotisa! Sacerdotisa... kikyou (¬¬)".  
  
H –Inu Yasha  
  
I -an?  
  
H -podemos conversar?  
  
I-claro...  
  
na floresta   
  
H -sabe Inu Yasha vc deve estar se perguntando como eu me tornei uma sacerdotisa  
  
I –vc veio aqui só para me dizer isso?  
  
H – ñ, a muito que falar para vc... Bom...Ñ faz muito tempo que venho observando vc nunca pude sair do meu vilarejo por causa dos youkais, mas aconteceu que finalmente nos encontramos, a um certo tempo venho percebendo uma certa aproximação entre vc e aquela garota chamada Kagome.  
  
I -an (coroado) co...co....como...assim?  
  
H -percebi que vcs dois se gostam muito  
  
I -vc..vc...esta enganada! A pessoa quem eu gosto é a kikyou (¬¬)  
  
H -ah então vc gosta dela, então tenho algo para te dizer  
  
I -o que?  
  
H -bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (eu ñ vou revelar agora depois vc saberão o que é hehehhehe)  
  
Apois ouvir aquilo Inu Yasha parecia assustado seu rosto ficou branco e ele ñ acreditou no que ouvia.  
  
I -co...como...vc...sabe...disso?  
  
H -simples eu vi essa mulher fazendo isso e tive que contar para vc  
  
I – Hanna...espere no vilarejo eu irei ate ela  
  
H -mas Inu Yasha...  
  
I -VOLTE PARA O VILAREJO!  
  
Hanna se assustou com a reação de seu irmão e fingiu que voltava e o seguiu de longe enquanto Inu Yasha perdido nos seus pensamentos corria desesperadamente pela floresta, logo ele encontrou quem tanto procurava...  
  
I –Kikyou  
  
K -Inu Yasha o que faz aqui?  
  
I – eu vim ver se o que eu ouvi era verdade  
  
K -o que vc ouviu?  
  
I -eu já sabia que vc pegava as almas das garotas mortas para sobreviver, mas, eu soube que vc assassinava as garotas para pegar as almas.  
  
K –O que?"Como ele sabe?" Inu Yasha vc acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas? (disse se aproximado)  
  
I –Kikyou...  
  
Hanna observava tudo, mas quando Kikyou parecia beija o Inu Yasha, Hanna jogou sua espada ficando no meio dos dois fazendo um grande clarão.  
  
K -quem esta ai?  
  
I "esse cheiro é da..." – Hanna!  
  
K – que? Quem é Hanna?  
  
H –Sou a irmã do Inu Yasha ñ deixarei que um monstro como vc toque no meu irmão  
  
K – o que esta dizendo hanyou? O Inu Yasha e eu já estamos apaixonados  
  
H –isso é verdade irmão? Vc gosta de desse monstro?  
  
I –Hanna eu...  
  
H – eu pensei que vc gosta-se da Kagome  
  
K – ñ diga besteiras hanyou (virando para o Inu) Inu Yasha o que ela esta dizendo?  
  
H –eu venho observando vcs a um certo tempo e vejo que vc e a Kagome pareciam se gostar, mas vejo que vc prefere esse monstro.  
  
I –a kikyou ñ é um monstro  
  
H – é sim vi ela matando as mulheres para roubar suas almas  
  
K – sua mentirosa eu já mais faria isso...  
  
H –Calada! "Perfeito a barreira sumiu" Irmão se aproxime dela perceba ela tem cheiro de sangue humano  
  
Inu Yasha se aproximou e sentiu...Sim era sangue humano  
  
I –ñ pode ser  
Inu Yasha correu desesperadamente para o meio da floresta ñ acreditava no  
que tinha acontecido  
  
Enquanto isso Hanna olhava triunfante para kikyou  
  
H –achou que sua barreira iria durar muito tempo? Feh vc ñ pode enganar  
meu irmão nem a mim seu mostro!  
  
K – maldita como vc desfez minha barreira  
  
H – foi simples (disse pegando a sua espada que estava encravada no chão)  
minha espada desfez a sua barreira  
  
K – foi naquela hora...Maldita vc vai me pagar  
  
Kikyou preparou seu arco e flechas prontas para dispara um Hama no Ya  
(Flecha purificadora)  
  
H –eu ñ tenho tempo para desperdiçar com vc, tenho que ir atrás do meu  
irmão.  
  
Quando Hanna andou uma flecha passou raspando nela cortando a manga do  
seu quimono  
  
H –Já disse e ñ quero repetir  
  
K -morra maldita  
  
Nesse momento a flecha parecia que ia atingir Hanna, mas ela (Hanna)  
sacou sua espada (que comece a descrição da espada de Hanna XD) a espada  
era uma mistura da tessaiga coma tenseiga tinha aqueles pelos do cabo da  
tessaiga e a lamina da tenseiga, Hanna colocou a espada na frente da  
flecha e a flecha volta para Kikyou e atravessou o corpo de Kikyou  
  
H – feh! Merecia morrer  
  
Hanna colocou a espada na bainha e vai atrás do Inu Yasha enquanto Kikyou  
fika lá no chão  
  
Ñ muito longe dali um hanyou ficava absorvido nos seus pensamentos.  
  
I – "kikyou... eu ñ acredito que ela... fez isso..." percebi que vcs dois  
se gostam muito "(as palavras de Hanna ecoando na mente dele) kagome...  
será que eu gosto mesmo de vc?... Kagome...".  
  
Continua...  
  
Aeeeee nuss esse caps tão me dando trabalho para escrever Angelsango  
com calo nos dedos T-T. Gomen ne por demorar para postar o 2º cap mas  
essa semana mas eu tava bem ocupada bom...Obrigada a Lari-chan por  
comentar olha Lari eu ñ sabia que só gente cadastrava pode comentar eu tb  
to meio perdida aqui na FanFiction.Net xx  
Bom espero que gostem do 2º cap e comente(se quiser) se quiserem deixarão  
mais uma escritora de fics feliz XD vou para por aqui b-jos e ja ne  
o/ 


	3. Descobrindo um sentimento

Legenda: -Fala..."Pensamentos"...(Comentários inúteis da autora u.u)  
  
Kagome já estava bastante preocupada a horas Inu Yasha e Hanna tinha saindo e nada de nenhum dos dois  
  
K- Gente ñ acha que a Hanna e o Inu Yasha estão demorando?  
  
S- Eles saíram para conversar, eles tem muito o que conversar afinal são irmãos  
  
M- concordo coma Sango  
  
K- Mais eles estão demorando demais, eu vou atrás deles  
  
M- Espere vc ñ sabe onde eles estão  
  
S- Tarde de mais Mirok, ela já saiu  
  
Shi- o que esta acontecendo aqui?-disse um Shippou muito sonolento( ele tava dormindo junto com Cassius )  
  
M- Nada shippou "Kagome"  
  
no meio da floresta  
  
Hanna consegui encontrar Inu Yasha mas, ele estava perdido nos seus pensamentos e ñ percebeu sua presença  
  
I- "Kagome...sei que tudo parece confuso mas...acho que gosto de vc...espere! ñ eu ñ..."  
  
H- Inu Yasha?  
  
I- An?(se assustou e quase caiu da árvore)  
  
H- Sinto muito mas ela ñ era mesma sacerdotisa de 50 anos atrás( ñ era mesmo ta mais metida agora u.u)  
  
I- Hanna eu ñ...  
  
H- Tenho outra coisa para lhe contar  
  
Inu Yasha ficou branco imaginando que ela iria dizer  
  
H- O que foi?  
  
I- Estou imaginando a catástrofe que vc ira me contar

H- catástrofe?  
  
I- Hai...ate agora o que vc me contou ñ foi algo bom  
  
Hanna ficou olhando para seu irmão com um olhar de "será que eu conto?"  
  
I- O que foi? Perdeu algo no meu rosto?  
  
H- Estou imaginando se devo contar ou   
  
I- fa...le...(disse suando frio)  
  
H-(suspiro) A kikyou esta morta  
  
I- QUE??  
  
H- OO  
  
I- quem a matou?  
  
H- eu...  
  
I- O QUE??  
  
H- OO se vc gritar de novo vai se arrepender...  
  
I- Gomen ne  
  
H- Bom...Ela me atacou 2X(2 vezes) na 1º foi so de raspão...Eu avisei a ela, mas ela ñ me escutou e me atacou novamente ñ tive escolha se eu ñ mata- se iria morrer.  
  
I- Entendo então a kikyou se foi  
  
H- E agora a kagome pode ter o resto de sua alma...E de seu amor  
  
I-(corado) Hanna a quanto tempo vc vem me observando?  
  
H- Desde que a kagome tirou o lacre que prendia vc  
  
I- Hanna...  
  
Perto dali  
  
Kagome andava sem rumo queria encontrar o Inu Yasha de qualquer jjeito ela andou andou e andou e nada ate que encontrou o corpo morto( =P dã ela já tava morta XD) de Kikyou  
  
K- Kikyou o que esta fazendo aqui?

silencio  
  
Kagome deu uma espiadinha melhor percebendo que Kikyou estava ferida...ou melhor morta  
  
K- A Kikyou esta morta...  
  
N pode terminar a frase, pois um clarão envolveu o corpo das duas fazendo com que sua alma retorne enquanto o copo de Kikyou se desintegra virando poeira no vento (de onde tirei isso? OO).  
  
K- descanse em paz Kikyou (u.u)  
  
Ao falar isso ela sai correndo e depois de um certo tempo encontro Hanna e Inu Yasha  
  
K- ah ai estão vcs onde estavam? E pq a Kikyou esta morta? (pq a autora detesta ela u.u XD)  
  
Hanna explicou tudo enquanto Inu Yasha ñ parava de olhar na para Kagome deves em quando ele se pegava pensando nela o quanto seu cheiro era bom e...  
  
I- "Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ E Ñ!!!! Eu ñ gosto dela gosto? Sim eu gosto ela me faz sentir bem...Kagome..."  
  
Kagome ñ sabia o que falar ficou muito surpresa coma força de Hanna e assustada ñ imaginava que a Kikyou era capaz de faz uma coisa dessas  
  
K- Hanna quando eu encontrei a Kikyou  
  
I- A sua alma voltou ñ é?  
  
Kagome tomou um susto ate pq ele ñ falava nada  
  
K- Foi isso mesmo(abaixado a cabeça) vc deve estar muito triste ñ é?  
  
I-...Pq esta fazendo isso?  
  
K- Isso o que?(sem olha para ele)  
  
I- Olhe para mim( pegando o rosto dela e virando)  
  
Hanna percebeu o que estava acontecendo e resolveu sair de fininho se escondendo lá teve uma surpresa encontrou o Mirok e a Sango  
  
H- o que estão fazendo aqui?(disse baixinho)  
  
M—vamus ver se eles se entendem agora  
  
De volta ao casal

Os dois ñ falavam nada só ficavam se olhando um fitando o outro e finalmente Kagome quebra aquele silencio  
  
K- Inu Yasha....  
  
I- shiii, ñ fale nada, sabe enquanto vc falava coma Hanna eu percebi que estava gastando meu amor a toa... eu ñ amo mais a Kikyou...eu...eu..amo...vc  
  
K- Inu....Yasha...(Ñ acreditando nas palavras dele) eu...eu..tb...te amo  
  
Ambos estavam maravilhados muito felizes tb se olhavam com ternura e quando parecia que eles iriam se b-jar...(tham tham tham)  
  
I- vamus para outro lugar ñ me sinto bem com 3 enxeridos me espionando( pegando kagome no colo) vamus  
  
Dos arbustos so se ouvia os 3 gritando  
  
Os 3- SACANAGEM INU YASHA!!!!  
  
I- há há há há( risada sarcástica)  
  
E assim Inu Yasha leva sua amada para um lugar mais agradável enquanto um monge uma exterminadora e uma hanyou ficaram decepcionados por ñ poderem ver o resto...  
  
Continua...  
  
Aeeeeeeee finalmente o 3 cap espero que gostem pq ta muito difícil atualizar minha fic tendo prova T-T

Quero agradecer a Lari-chan por comentar, olha Lari que bom que ta gostando da fic vc ta me fazendo eu fazer esse sacrifício em época de provas XD valeuuuuu b-jos e T o/


	4. Eu e vc

Legenda: -Fala..."Pensamentos"...(Comentários da Autora)  
  
Inu-Yasha levou Kagome ate um local na floresta muito florida e tinha uma cachoeira.

K- Inu-Yasha é lindo -disse maravilhada  
  
I- Vc gostou?  
  
K- Sim  
  
Ambos se beijaram, de começo era um beijo tímido cheio de sentimentos depois foi aprofundando  
  
Assim o casal passou o dia assim com b-jos e caricias  
  
No vilarejo  
  
POW  
  
Mirok sai voando da cabana onde estava  
  
Fleshback  
  
Os 3(Mirok,Sango e Hanna) estavam voltando para o vilarejo  
  
M– Que droga eu queria ver o Inu-Yasha beijando a senhorita Kagome T-T  
  
H- E mesmo seria um cena linda de se ver  
  
S- É uma pena mesmo  
  
Mirok e Hanna olham assutados para Sango  
  
S- Que foi?  
  
H e M- Nada O.O  
  
Os 3 foram resmungando para o vilarejo que quando chegaram lá começou o interrogatório  
  
Shi- onde vcs estavam?  
  
C- senhorita Hanna eu estava preocupando com a vc, pq demorou tanto?  
  
M- nos fomos atrás da kagome...  
  
Mirok explica tudo para os dois mas quando chega na parte romântica ele diz:  
  
M- que droga queria ver os dois se beijarem  
  
Shi- o Inu-Yasha e a Kagome iam se beijar?  
  
M- sim e tb iam...  
  
S- MIROK, ñ invente mentiras para o Shippou  
  
M- mais eu ñ ia dizer nada de mais  
  
S- sei...  
  
Por alguns instantes ficou-se em silencio, porem mirok ñ parava de olhar para Hanna  
  
H- o que foi monge? Vc esta querendo dizer algo?  
  
M- ainda bem que perguntou(pegando nas mãos de Hanna) quer ter um filho meu?  
  
O rosto de Hanna corou violentamente e Sango ferveu de raiva, Sango e Hanna levantaram o braço e...  
  
POW  
  
Mirok sai voando da cabana onde estava  
  
Fim do fleshback  
  
M- ai...vcs exageraram....(desmaiando)  
  
H e S – BEM FEITO!!!  
  
Shi- esse mirok ñ toma jeito  
  
C- como assim Shippou?  
  
Shi- O mirok pede para toda garota bonita para ter um filho dele  
  
C- O.O nuss ele é um monge mesmo?  
  
Shi- Por incrível que pareça sim...ele pode ser hentai,mas é um bom moço  
  
De volta ao casal  
  
Kagome estava no colo do Inu que estava encostado numa árvore  
  
K- Inu-Yasha?  
  
I –sim  
  
K- sabe quando nos juntarmos a jóia vc ainda vai querer se um youkai completo?

silencio  
  
K- Inu....  
  
I- Sabe Kagome eu quero ser um youkai completo para poder te proteger mas serei um mostro cedente de sangue ñ quero ferir vc nem os outros, por outro lado ñ quero ceder minha força para me tornar um humano fraco, serei um hanyou(meio-youkai) mesmo pq assim terei os dois dentro de mim ao mesmo tempo  
  
K - - isso foi lindo Inu-chan (chan é um sufixo carinhoso)  
  
Os dois se beijam apaixonadamente logo se separam por falta de ar  
  
K- vamos já esta tarde  
  
I- certo, mas antes eu quero lhe dizer uma coisa  
  
K- Sim  
  
I- Quando juntarmos os fraguimentos da jóia e todos seguirem seus destinos um distino ira surgir diante de nos dois, mas ñ será um destino qualquer pq nele só vai existir **Eu e vc**.  
  
K - - isso tb foi lindo  
  
I- vamos?  
  
K- claro  
  
E lá se foram eles dispostos a enfrentar tudo e a todos para viver juntos pq como o Inu-Yasha disse logo ia existir (para mim já existe XD) um destino so para os dois................  
  
Continua....  
  
_OI!!!!! Nhaaaaa finalmente postei o cap.4 tava dando uns retoques finas sem falar que sempre que eu ia postar ou em dava preguisa os meus irmãos me tiravam do pc ¬¬ bom...ta meio curtinho mas o próximo cap vai tar maior   
  
B-jos Angel-Sango _


	5. Kagura X InuYasha

Legenda: -Fala..."Pensamentos"...(Comentários da Autora)  
  
Cap.5 Kagura X Inu-Yasha  
  
Os 8 (9 com Kirara) estavam andando em sua mesma rotina, Hanna parecia muito preocupada e distraída as vezes ficava para atrás absorvida pelos seus pensamentos  
  
K- o que foi Hanna?  
  
H- an?...ñ foi nada  
  
No castelo do narak  
  
Kagura estava no castelo de narak (em cima do telhado) pensando:  
  
"Aquela maldita garota hanyou conseguiu me ferir (olhando para a cicatriz no seu braço) a espada dela era tão estranha me lembrava à espada do Inu- Yasha ao mesmo tempo a do Sesho-maru".  
  
K- eu irei me vingar  
  
Nisso Narak manda Kagura ir atrás do grupo dando a ela os 3 fraguimentos que ela tinha roubado do vilarejo de Hanna  
  
N- vá Kagura e mate todos e me traga os fraguimentos, e leve isto agora que o grupo esta maior eles estão mais fortes  
  
K "essa é a minha chance" - sim Narak  
  
Kagura começa a procurar o grupo ate os achar  
  
K- Há Há Há Há  
  
I- Kagura!, O que faz aqui?  
  
K- Vim pegar os seus fraguimentos e matar todos de uma vez!  
  
H- devolva os fraguimentos que roubou do meu vilarejo  
  
K- vc quer isso? (abrindo a mão e mostrando os fraguimentos) então venha pegar  
  
H- "Maldita sem os fraguimentos eu..."  
  
I- KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!(Ferida do vento)  
  
Ocorreu uma grande explosão e ñ dava para ver nada quando a poeira abaixou revelou uma kagura sem ferimentos  
  
I- co...como escapou?  
  
Kago- Inu-Yasha a Kagura esta usando os 3 fraguimentos  
  
Kagu- Há Há Há Há, com esse fraguimentos irei acabar com vcs, Fuujin no Mai (Dança das lâminas de vento)  
  
Por pouko ñ atingia o grupo o golpe de kagura estava 3X(três vezes) mais forte!  
  
I "Droga" – Eu irei acabar com vc  
  
K- Então tente Inu-Yasha, Esfera de Energia( esse golpe fui eu que criei XD, digamos que ela ganhou isso com ajuda dos fraguimentos)  
  
Uma grande espera envolve o restante do grupo deixando so Inu-Yasha de fora da esfera, a esfera soltava vários raios dentro dela e ia se fechando  
  
K- Inu.......Yasha  
  
I- Sua maldita tire eles dai  
  
K lute comigo e terá seus amigos de volt, se me derrotar eles saíram de lá se perder vcs todos morreram aqui, Há Há Há Há  
  
I "Droga eu ñ tenho escolha" (olhando para a Kagura) – certo Kagura irei acabar com vc aqui e agora!  
  
K- então tente, Fuujin no Mai!!  
  
Inu-Yasha se protege usando a tessaiga, mas uma lamina corta seu ombro esquerdo. Ele vai usando a ferida do vento varias vezes, mas ñ surte efeito na Kagura.  
  
A luta estava bastante sangrenta Inu-Yasha estava cansado e ferido enquanto Kagura estava sem arranhões e com muita energia  
  
Logo Inu-Yasha percebe que Hanna estava fazendo algo com sua espada(a espada dela) enquanto os outros estavam desmaiados quase mortos, ela estava com sua espada em frente ao rosto com dois dedos na lamina dizendo algo.  
  
Quando parecia que kagura iria matar o Inu, a espada de Hanna brilha e ela corta a esfera quebrando ela.  
  
Kagura olha aquilo impressionada Kagu "Como ela conseguiu quebrar minha esfera?"  
  
Inu-Yasha aproveitou a chance para atacar Kagura, que caiu inconsciente no chão sedo levada pelos youkais de Narak  
  
I- Finalmente....(caindo no chão desacordado)  
  
H- Inu-Yasha  
  
Hanna vai ate ele e se alivia ele so esta inconsciente, mas vivo, ela olha os fraguimentos no chão e so pega colocando em seu quimono logo ela acorda todos e eles vão para o vilarejo de Kaede  
  
No vilarejo de Kaede  
  
Todos estavam descansado menos Kagome que estava insistindo para cuidar do inu  
  
H- Já disse Kagome vá descansar seus ferimentos ainda ñ sararam e deixe que eu e a senhora Kaede cuidamos dele  
  
K- Eu ñ pude ajudar me nada me deixe eu cuidar do Inu-Chan( ah se ele escuta-se isso XD)  
  
H- ninguém pode  
  
K- vc quebrou a esfera me deixe cuidar dele por favor  
  
H- esta bem  
  
K- obrigada  
  
Kae- Eu irei pegar ervas para cuidar dos ferimentos e já volto  
  
H e K- Ok  
  
H- kagome vc deve ter se perguntado "Como ela virou sacerdotisa" ñ foi?  
  
K- é mesmo como?  
  
H- Graças a isso (Tirando os fraguimentos do quimono) com esse fraguimentos tenho mais poder como sacerdotisa  
  
K- mas vc já é forte com sua espada  
  
H- Naquele tempo em que virei sacerdotisa eu ñ tinha a minha Tensaiga  
  
K- mas vc é uma Hanyou  
  
H- De começo foi difícil mas depois uma jovem que morava lá disse para ñ temer mais os meio-youkais pois foi salva por um parecido comigo...o nome da garota era Nazuna  
  
K- "Então foi a Nazuna"  
  
H- obrigado  
  
K- pelo que? o.o  
  
H- por tudo que tenho passado desde que encontrei vcs estou muito feliz agora que vivo perto do meu irmão  
  
K- tudo bem, que bom que esta feliz  
  
H- é melhor irmos dormi pq já esta tarde, quando a kaede chegar ela ira cuidar dos outros  
  
K- certo  
  
Continua...  
  
Aeeeeee finalmente tive chance de postar - esse cap ta bem legal né? Quero agradecer a Lari-chan por comentar( tudo bem ñ precisa pedir desculpas ) e comentem tb ok   
  
B-jos Angel-Sango o/ 


End file.
